You've Got Mail!
by Elfera
Summary: Manny sends an email to different spirits, and even some mortals.
1. Jack Frost

**I got this idea from an Animorphs fanfiction. If you have someone you would like to see, tell me. The only people I won't take are one of the 'big four' the big four are North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. Not **_**those **_**people. By the way, more people may pop up. If you have someone who you made up, you can have them. They just can't have relationships with Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North, or any of my OCs. **

Jack was looking through his spirit mail when he came across something from the moon, you should never ignore a spirit mail from the moon so he clicked on it, seeing it was a survay thing he filling it out.

To: Easter_rules Christmas_is_the_best Dontforgettofloss Iamfreakingglowing the_man_in_the_moon waterisawesome I_am_not_a_fear_spirit I_am_the_girl_on_fire I_am_death music_of_the_heart cinnamonbunzah Iamthetrueshootingstar I_am_the_boogeyman . .guardains unicornfighting Ihaveawhitehat mynameisnotpippa iamphil baby_tooth mynameispumpkin shortestdayoftheyear

From: Nipping_at_your_nose_since_1713

Welcome to getting to know your fellow spirits and believers! In this survay you will fill out these questions and send it to your contacts, and then you shall learn fasenating stuff about each other!

When you're done filling this out send it to everyone in your contacts. Got it? Have fun!

1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Jack Frost

2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?

Antartica

3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?

Hoody

4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?

Uh... eyes?

5. WHO'S THE LAST PERSON YOU FOUGHT?

Pitch Black

6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Someplace cold

7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Near the equator

8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH PITCH?

You better be glad you're in space

9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?

Mind

10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?

Waking up requires me to be sleeping.

11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?

Annoying Bunny

12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?

People who hurt kids

13. EASTER OR CHRISTMAS?

Christmas. It's in the winter.

14. FAVORITE COLOR?

Blue

15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, COLD OR HEAT?

Cold

16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?

I'm a spirit...

17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?

HEY I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?

Winter

19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE SEASON?

Summer

20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

This is meant for the kids, right?

21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?

Tatoo free.

22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?

... yes...

23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?

My little sister.

24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?

SNOW DAY!

24. WHAT'S YOUR GREATEST FEAR?

To be alone again.

25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?

Neither. I like snow cones.

26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST

LIKELY TO RESPOND?

Probably Sandy.

27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

Pitch.

Jack sent the email, and then went to cause a blizzard.


	2. Toothiana Queen of the Tooth Fairy Army

Tooth was very busy, so no one really knows why she got on her computer she just did. She looked through her emails, and spotting one from MiM and Jack she clicked Jack's. Smiling, she decided to fill it out.

To: Nipping_at_your_nose_since_1713 Easter_rules Christmas_is_the_best Iamfreakingglowing the_man_in_the_moon waterisawesome I_am_not_a_fear_spirit I_am_the_girl_on_fire I_am_death music_of_the_heart cinnamonbunzah Iamthetrueshootingstar I_am_the_boogeyman . .guardains unicornfighting Ihaveawhitehat mynameisnotpippa iamphil baby_tooth mynameispumpkin shortestdayoftheyear

From: Dontforgettofloss

Welcome to getting to know your fellow spirits and believers! In this survay you will fill out these questions and send it to your contacts, and then you shall learn fasenating stuff about each other!

When you're done filling this out send it to everyone in your contacts. Got it? Have fun!

1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Toothiana Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies

2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?

In the jungle

3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?

Well I don't wear clothes, but looking at clothing I have to say sundresses.

4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?

Teeth!

5. WHO'S THE LAST PERSON YOU FOUGHT?

Pitch Black

6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Outside collecting teeth! Molars, wisdom teeth, insisers! Eek!

7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

In the middle of a tornado.

8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH PITCH?

No.

9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?

Mind

10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?

I don't sleep, the world is round after all!

11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?

TEETH!

12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?

People who don't care for their teeth.

13. EASTER OR CHRISTMAS?

Neither. Kids get cavities from these holidays!

14. FAVORITE COLOR?

Purple

15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, COLD OR HEAT?

Heat

16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?

I guess so.

17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?

Don't Forget to Floss

18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?

Summer

19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE SEASON?

Fall, Halloween is in the fall.

20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

The power to make teeth perfect with a single touch!

21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?

Nope. No tattoo. Though if I did it would be of a tooth, and under it, it will say don't forget to floss.

22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?

No.

23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?

My mother and father!

24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?

Is there a day celebrating teeth?

24. WHAT'S YOUR GREATEST FEAR?

To be unable to collect kid's teeth.

25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?

Which ever is best for teeth!

26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST

LIKELY TO RESPOND?

I have to agree. Sandy.

27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

Hollow. She'll be too busy fixing her teeth!

**Sorry it wasn't that funny. It was annoying. Truthfully I think the funniest I would make would by Sandy's. I already have most of his written, and it's hilarious! **


	3. Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First

**Hey people! I know you probably don't know who's emails there are, but if you like, you can just request the email you are most interested in. Like say you like unicorns, you can requestion unicornfighting. Okay? Okay.**

To: Nipping_at_your_nose_since_1713 Easter_rules Christmas_is_the_best Dontforgettofloss Iamfreakingglowing the_man_in_the_moon waterisawesome I_am_not_a_fear_spirit I_am_the_girl_on_fire I_am_death music_of_the_heart cinnamonbunzah Iamthetrueshootingstar I_am_the_boogeyman . .guardains unicornfighting Ihaveawhitehat mynameisnotpippa iamphil baby_tooth mynameispumpkin shortestdayoftheyear

From: Iamfreakingglowing

Welcome to getting to know your fellow spirits and believers! In this survay you will fill out these questions and send it to your contacts, and then you shall learn fasenating stuff about each other!

When you're done filling this out send it to everyone in your contacts. Got it? Have fun!

1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Sanderson Mansnoozie

2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?

On a sandy beach.

3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?

Pajamas

4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?

Eyes.

5. WHO'S THE LAST PERSON YOU FOUGHT?

Taylor. Stupid torture spirit.

6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Greece.

7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Pitch's liar.

8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH PITCH?

Why would I make out with someone who tried to kill me? That's just plain wrong, and a little bit nasty.

9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?

Mind

10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?

I'm into catnaps. You know, like Napoleon did. Twenty minutes here, twenty there. Pretty soon you've slept eight hours and it hasn't even slowed you down.

11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?

Dreaming.

12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?

PEOPLE WHO EAT FISH EGGS! GRRRR. SANDY SMASH! Joking, just joking. People (cough)North(cough) who don't think sleep is important.

13. EASTER OR CHRISTMAS?

Neither. Kids stay up hoping to see North, or Bunny. And then their to excited to go to bed, and then they wake up early!

14. FAVORITE COLOR?

Gold

15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, COLD OR HEAT?

Heat. Heat means beaches, and I like beaches. Because there is SAND! I like sand.

16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?

Of course I do. I've read the Percy Jackson series.

17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?

I Am Freaking Glowing! Why am I Freaking Glowing?

18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?

Summer. Kids sleep in.

19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE SEASON?

I don't have a problem with any of the seasons.

20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

The power to make eggnog magically appear! I want eggnog.

21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?

It is of a monster truck! Okay not really, but seriously! Can you see me with a monster truck tattoo?

22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?

I've tried. I ended up knocking myself out because I used my sand as the balls. Hollow stop laughing.

23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?

The person who invented eggnog. He may not be from my past, but I like eggnog. Either that or my little sister.

24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?

A day where nobody (cough)North(cough) wakes me from my naps!

24. WHAT'S YOUR GREATEST FEAR?

THAT THERE WILL BE NO MORE EGGNOG IN THE WORLD! :O Joking. I'm afraid of failing at my job.

25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?

EGGNOG!

26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

Jack. He was the first after all.

27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

Jesi. I don't know why I think that, I just do.


	4. Pitch Black

**Okay while writing this I read Pitch's responses in Snape's voice. Alan Rickman should've played Pitch, I see it clearly! **

**Don't get me wrong I thought Jude Law made an awesome Pitch, but come on. Imagine it.**

**I would say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left.**

**Go suck an egg, rabbit.**

**I am the boogeyman.. **

To: Nipping_at_your_nose_since_1713 Christmas_is_the_best Easter_rules Dontforgettofloss Iamfreakingglowing the_man_in_the_moon waterisawesome I_am_not_a_fear_spirit I_am_the_girl_on_fire I_am_death music_of_the_heart cinnamonbunzah Iamthetrueshootingstar . .guardains unicornfighting Ihaveawhitehat mynameisnotpippa iamphil baby_tooth mynameispumpkin shortestdayoftheyear

From: I_am_the_boogeyman

Welcome to getting to know your fellow spirits and believers! In this survay you will fill out these questions and send it to your contacts, and then you shall learn fasenating stuff about each other!

When you're done filling this out send it to everyone in your contacts. Got it? Have fun!

1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Pitch Black

2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?

In your soul.

3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?

Robes

4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?

I do not care for the physical features of the female race. Mostly because they terrify me, exspecally those who call themselves a part of the human body.

5. WHO'S THE LAST PERSON YOU FOUGHT?

Sanderson.

6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

In my lair causing fear.

7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?

Near Sanderson.

8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH PITCH?

Why would I make out with myself? This question has no purpose to me.

9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?

I don't care.

10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?

I never sleep.

11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?

When I defeated Sanderson.

12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?

Sanderson.

13. EASTER OR CHRISTMAS?

Niether. I dispise these holidays.

14. FAVORITE COLOR?

Black.

15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, COLD OR HEAT?

Cold, fear and cold go well together.

16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?

I don't care about the afterlife.

17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?

I am the Boogeyman.

18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?

Winter

19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE SEASON?

Spring.

20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?

I do not need a foolish power.

21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?

Tattoos have no purpose.

22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?

Sadly I do.

23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?

I don't remember anyone from my past.

24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?

Halloween.

24. WHAT'S YOUR GREATEST FEAR?

I am the boogeyman. I fear nothing. Well actually I'm terrified of spiders. (And noted, Sanderson.)

25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?

Neither have any purpose. Really Sanderson? You should've remained as my slave.

26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST

LIKELY TO RESPOND?

I don't care.

27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?

I would say Sanderson, but he already responded. (evil grin)


End file.
